The invention relates to process and apparatus for transferring power from transient vehicles to a power accumulator for directly or subsequently supplying electricity to a user. While the necessity of cheaper power is well known, and the costs to users remote from conventional suppliers continues to rise, little has been done to provide inexpensive electrical power, especially to remote users. U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,589, issued Jan. 7, 1975 to. C. G. Rush teaches power generation by a static vehicle. British Pat. No. 1,332,202 granted Oct. 3, 1973 to A. P. Pedrick teaches the use of articulated ramps to slow auto traffic and derive auxiliary power from the arresting of vehicle progress. Pedrick does not result in a great power gain, however, since the arrested vehicles must consume much energy in accelerating to normal speed after passing through the deceleration area. In contrast, the present invention actuates generating equipment with no appreciable or noticeable dimunition of vehicle speed and little if any subsequent need for power consumption to gain normal velocity.
All of the physical elements of the invention are commercially available and installation of the invention in existing roadways is mechanically and commercially feasible.